The Convenience of Comforts
by ClareQ857
Summary: When something tragic happens to Bella in Port Angeles, and unlikely friendship springs up. BXE, contains rape
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Jasper's Point of View**

I walked out of the inviting, brightly lit electronics store into the dark street. I reminded me of how Bella would welcome Edward's cold arms after being outside in the snow- the store wouldn't normally appeal to me, but the lights were so welcoming, I decided to stroll in, telling Bella that she would find me in here after she bought a new copy of Wuthering Heights in Port Angeles's one small book store.

I walked quickly to the small store around the corner, wondering what was taking Bella so long.

As I neared the shop, it hit me.

The first thought that came to me as my throat lit on fire and my muscles tensed, forcing me into a menacing crouch, my teeth automatically bared, was, _Bella_.

There was no mistaking that scent. That was her blood. And it couldn't just be a bleeding lip or a paper cut, for the scent was strong, nearly taking me over.

After running back as far as I could from the scent, I tore out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Jasper?" he asked, curiosity burning with worry. I rarely called anyone, save Alice.

"I can smell her blood, Carlisle. There's a lot of it. I'm in Port Angeles, near that little electronics store."

"We'll be there in half an hour."

***28 minutes later***

**Edward's Point of View**

We pulled in with a screech to the electronics store. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball.

Without hesitation I ran to it, coming to an alley about a block and a half away from the car, Carlisle on my toes.

She sat loosely, propped up against the brick wall behind her. Her white button-down shirt was open, bloody, and torn. Her jeans were covered in blood, the fly down.

I set to work instinctively. I tore off my own shirt and pulled it over my head. I could hear Jasper a block away unzip his jacket for her to use. It seemed he already knew what had happened.

Carlisle placed his hand on her wrist, checking her pulse. _It's a bit slower than it should be. She must have lost a lot of blood._

I gently picked her up, whispering comforts as she began to stir.

***62 minutes later (at the Cullen's house)***

By the time we got home, Bella was fully awake. Jasper got home before us and I heard his frantic thoughts for his little sister as he sat in a tree not far from the house.

***5 minutes earlier***

**Emmett's Point of View**

Jasper came speeding down our long driveway, typical for him.

What was strange was how he came quickly into the house, and ran to me.

"Bella's hurt. She's bleeding a lot."

"She… what?" I asked. Of course Bella got hurt and bled a lot, but his tone of voice worried me. She falls all of the time, we usually never worry about it.

"We were in Port Angeles, we split up-"

"Why the h*ll **[I still can't bring myself to say (type) it]** would you split up in a place like that?! She could have been raped or something!" I interrupted.

He paused for a long moment, starring at my face.

Finally he spoke. "She was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Alice's Point of View**

Rosalie and I raced home from Seattle where we were shopping. Jasper had just called me with the… news.

As soon I got home, I raced up to Edward and Jasper, who were outside of Edward's closed door.

"Is she okay?" I whispered, seeing it as a fit tone for this subject. By the way she whimpered on the other side of the door as Carlisle tried to clean her up, she wasn't.

"No," Edward barely mumbled.

"Well, she's not okay now. She will be, though, won't she?" Jasper asked with a worried expression on his face, looking at me.

This was my queue. I closed my eyes and was immediately bombarded with a glimpse of Bella. Her face was pale, paler than normal, and she had dark circles under her eyes. I would have mistaken her for a vampire if I hadn't seen her deep brown eyes. She was hunched up, her knees at her chest, wracking with sobs. Edward's tall figure was far behind her in the form of a silhouette. His expression was hidden in the dark room.

As soon as my vision crumpled, Edward gasped and ran out the window as fast as he could. There was a crash as he broke through it.

Jasper was just about to go get him when I grabbed his shirt. "I think Bella might need you, Jasper. She's hurting, and she will be for a while."

"I'm the reason this happened to her, Alice. She won't want me near her. She hates me. And rightfully so," he said, his voice strained. Pained.

"Please, Jazz, for me. Stay. Let Emmett bring him home."

He paused. "Fine. I'll stay. For you, Alice."

"And Bella," I added with a smile.

***10 minutes later***

**Emmett's Point of View**

It wasn't hard to find him.

He was about a mile into the forest behind our house, following the river.

When I saw him he huddled into a tree, shaking like he was having a seizure.

I came over and sat down.

_You okay?_

"Does it look like I'm okay, Emmett?" he replied bitterly.

_Okay, stupid question. How about, 'What's bothering you, little brother? Anything I can help with?'_

"That's a stupid question, too. You know d*mn well what's wrong with me. Even you can't be that ignorant."

_Fine, I give up on the questions. You do realize Bella needs you...? You, specifically, right?_

"That's a question, too, but yes, I realize that. And I want to kill myself for not helping her. But I don't think I'll be too much of a comfort when I want to torture whoever did this to her."

_Then why don't you?_

"Because, you idiot, she _needs me_."

_I'm sure she won't mind you leaving as long as you're doing something constructive. It's better than her thinking you're in pain, you know. Besides, I think she's pretty much terrified of guys anyway, now._

"Tell her I love her, and I'll be home soon. Tell her she has a loving family that will take care of her until I'm back."

_When will you be back?_

"I don't know. A few days," he said as he got up and ran further into the forest.

**Alice's Point of View**

Carlisle finally finished up with Bella and walked out of Edward's room. I had a vision shortly after Emmett left about Edward leaving. It didn't bother me, even if I didn't see him coming home. They love each other like nothing else.

I walked into Edward's room to see a shaking Bella. She was in fetal position and shaking with tears.

I came over and sat next to her. My hand rubbed and down her back soothingly and eventually she stopped crying.

"Do you want me to help you shower?" I asked in a soft whisper.

She nodded. I gently picked her up and carried her into Edward's bathroom. I placed Bella on the counter after pushing over Bella's comb, toothbrush, and tooth paste.

I helped her strip and sat her on the edge of the bathtub as I turned on the shower.

*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0

**Jasper's Point of View**

I drifted into Edward's room while Alice was helping Bella in the shower. I sat on his bed and helped to regulate Bella's strong, painful emotions.

My gift worked strangely. Not as directly as Edward's. I just felt what someone felt. I couldn't define their feelings much more than happy, sad, mad, or excited. I felt it, of course, but I couldn't name it. Edward, on the other hand, could stream in exactly what a person was thinking. He has _words_ for his gift, and I didn't.

Bella was in so much pain, an over-whelming fear that made me- _me!_- stiffen up. I didn't want to imagine what it did to my sister. How could she possibly walk, possibly utter one word, with this overwhelming fear a constant companion?

Even the tiny amount of relief I could offer to her almost got diluted, in a way, by her pain.

It was even worse knowing that _I _caused my sweet, clumsy, and very vulnerable little sister this much hurt. The fact that she didn't blame me at all made my guilt so much stronger.

I almost died when Bella emerged, dressed in her shabby sleep clothes, Alice holding her shaking shoulders. The look of pure fear, _terror_, when she saw me sitting on Edward's bed would have stopped my heart, were it still beating.

**Kind of short again, I'm sorry. The inspiration for this chapter was **_**Stand in the Rain**_** by Superchick.**


End file.
